The invention relates to a sliding and lifting roof for vehicles having a rigid cover, which in a closed position closes a roof opening in a fixed roof surface, and therefrom can selectively be either tilted so as to raise its rear end above the fixed roof surface, or lowered and slidably displaced below the fixed roof surface; having a frame which, at least partially, encircles the roof opening, which frame forms a rain gutter extending below both sides of the roof opening; and having strip-shaped shutter-like shield elements disposed at both sides of the roof, essentially perpendicular to the cover surface and substantially flush with the cover's edges.
In a known sliding lifting roof of this kind (German Offenleungsschrift No. 23 19 063; U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,557), shutter elements are pivotable about a horizontal axis near the forward edge of the cover and their rear ends are downwardly spring biased. In the raised cover position, the tilting action of the shutter elements is determined by an abutment which is connected with the cover. In the closed position of the cover, and when the cover's rear edge is lowered, the rearward shutter end rests on the bottom of the rain gutter, and the shutter elements are lifted off their abutment, against the spring force. The shutters have the function to suppress the inflow of air and related noises at the sides of the cover, when the cover is in its tilted position. The known arrangement has the disadvantage of requiring increased drive power, as the springs for the biasing of the shutter elements have to be of rather sturdy construction in order to suppress the vibration and rattling noises of the shutter elements. As a consequence, the shutter elements are quite forcefully pressed against the bottom of the rain gutter when the cover is lowered, causing significantly more friction force in the displacement of the cover and resulting in wear at the point of contact between the shutter elements and the rain gutter, as well as grinding noises during the cover's displacement.
It is a primary object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a sliding and lifting roof of the kind mentioned, in which the lateral gap between the sides edges of the roof opening and the cover, when the cover is in a tilted position, is effectively sealed without incurring substantially additional friction force in the displacement of the cover.
This objective is achieved, in accordance with preferred embodiments of the invention, in that at least a lower edge portion of shutter-like shield elements are formed of a flexible construction, an upper edge of the shutter elements is fixedly connected with the cover, and in that the shutter-like shield elements, at least with a major portion of their length, laterally bear against the edge of the roof opening, when the cover is tilted.
The design of the invention eliminates the need for biasing springs, which can cause additional frictional force when the cover is displaced. Notwithstanding, an effective lateral sealing is achieved. The flexible shield element is not apt to cause rattling noises, even when positioned at the edge of the roof opening. The flexible construction of at least the lower edge portion of the shield elements permits a relatively wide selection of the height of the shield elements. For instance, the shield element may be of a height such that its rear zone touches the bottom of the rain gutter, in which case it is deflected. Preferably, however, the height of the shield elements is dimensioned such as to keep them at a slight distance above the bottom of the rain gutter when the rear edge of the cover is lowered. It is an advantageous feature of such a design that problems are not encountered when, on the basis of tolerances of manufacture and/or installation, the shield elements, with a correctly vertically adjusted cover, happen to contact the bottom of the rain gutter, when the rear edge of the cover is lowered.
Advantageously, the flexible portion of each shield element consists of a flat strip made of rubber or synthetic material. In order to ensure an even better seal when the cover is in its tilted position, the upper portion of the shield element can be of rigid design. Preferably, the fastening means supporting the shield elements are attached on both sides of the underside of the cover. Such fastening means may extend over part of the vertical height of the shield element, which shield element can be affixed exteriorly to the fastening means. In a further development of the invention, in order to seal the lateral gap over the largest possible area, without having the shield elements in the rear segment touch the bottom of the raingutter, the lower edge of the shield element, in the rear area of the longitudinal extent of the shield element is inclined, relative to the lateral edge of the cover, so that it is essentially parallel to the bottom of the rain gutter, when the rear edge of the cover is lowered.